Mentira
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Continuacion de DICES QUE TE OLVIDARE Tras tres años de vivir en una mentira, Darien empieza a sentir que ya no puede más, pero una serie de sucesos, puede ser el denotante para que surga la verdad REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1

**Mentira**

_Prologo _

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, este capitulo y los siguientes hacen referencia a una historia previa, llamada **Dices que te olvidare, **se recomienda leer dicha historia, para poder entender los sucesos relatados aquí, esta historia tiene lugar tres años después de la historia antes mencionada.

* * *

El viento se colaba por el amplio ventanal, levantando las finas cortinas blancas, jugando con ellas a capricho, y también con las finas cortinas que envolvían el lecho de la soberana, quien quieta entre las finas sedas que cubrían su cama se divertía observando las cortinas moverse a capricho del viento, era como si el viento le diera un espectáculo personal, se sentó en la cama lentamente, despejando su mente, dejando que su abundante melena rubia, cayera sobre su espalda.

_Debí de habértelo dicho antes, pero fui tan cobarde, debí de habértelo dicho, pero no podía, y ahora... ahora...Daría todo lo que soy por que despertaras, Te amo tanto bombón_

Se froto los ojos lentamente, tratando de salir del reino de los sueños, tratando de huir de aquella voz, que la acompañaba cada amanecer, no conocía al dueño de la voz, sin embargo solo existían dos personas que la llamaban bombón y la voz no correspondía ninguna de las dos, suspiro, solo se trataba de la voz de un sueño.

Se bajo de la cama dejando que las plantas de sus pies, reposaran sobre el helado mármol de su habitación, el escalofrió recorrió toda su columna, haciéndola tiritar, con paso ágil se movió por toda la recamara, simplemente vestida con el fino camisón en seda turquesa que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas y torneadas, y daba una buena visión de sus pechos apenas cubiertos por la fina tela.

Con paso lento y ágil llego hasta el cuarto de baño, una amplia habitación, con una enorme tina, tina llena de grifos, cada grifo dejaba caer agua, con una esencia diferente, suspiro mientras habría el grifo de la mitad, uno adornado con el símbolo de la luna en su costado, rápidamente la habitación se lleno de aroma a lavanda.

Después del relajante baño matutino, se dirigió a una habitación más pequeña, pero no menos impresionante, todo en ella era de un elegante color caoba, desde el piso, hasta los armarios y cajoneras, la alfombra dispuesta en medio del pasillo resultaba un gesto bello y elegante, además de brindarle protección ante el frió que siempre tenia el piso.

Escogió su ropa rápidamente, a pesar de tener cientos de vestidos ahí, en aquellos armarios, que daban más la sensación de pequeña boutique, ella escogió el más sencillo y no menos elegante, el vestido blanco que había tomado como símbolo de su reinado tres años atrás, no tardo en vestirse, aun cuando sabia que para eso, estaban las dos jóvenes que su esposo había contratado...

coloco la tiara en su cabeza, la tiara que indicaba sin lugar a dudas, quien era ella, la Reina Serenity, la gobernante de la tierra y de la luna, sin más adorno que aquella tiara, salio de su habitación, hacia su sala de estar, una amplia sala donde solía tomar el té, al igual que en su habitación, los muebles habían sido escogidos con un exquisito sentido del gusto y la elegancia, se sentó graciosa mente en el sofá de tres piezas junto a la ventana, esperando la aparición de su despertador, mientras dirigía miradas nerviosas hacia una puerta disimulada en el lado izquierdo de la sala, la apuesta a la que daba entrada a su habitación.

**x - x - x**

La reina de Sizeta observaba a sus hijos, ambos jóvenes la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y es que el plan que su madre les acababa de revelar, les parecía simplemente difícil de llevar a la practica.

La tierra se había vuelto todo un acorazado, las guerreras que la protegía, habían salido vencedoras de todos los ataques de los que había sido victimas desde que se había anunciando que su majestad la reina Serenity y el rey Endymion había subido al trono, tras una era de la tierra congelada.

Donde muchos planetas se habían proclamado dueños de la vía Láctea, titulo que tras el despertar de Serenity había sido suyo, y nadie se atrevería a quitárselo, no con aquel poder que había demostrado tener.

-"Madre eso es suicidio"- murmuro el más joven, de cabello plateado un unos hermosos ojos aceituna

-"No hijo, no lo ven, lo tengo todo planeado, el planeta que logre obtener los favores de la reina será inmensamente poderoso"- comento la mujer, sentando en su trono y enfundada en una fina tela color rojo que hacia juego con su cabellera

-"No entiendo como tendremos, nosotros los favores de la reina?"- pregunto el otro, de cabellera castaña y ojos violeta

-"Eso mis niños, será gracias a dos de sus más aguerridas guerreras"-

-"No te entiendo"- murmuro el mayor

-"Viajaremos e la tierra, para pedir la mano de sus guerreas"-

-"Pero mujer, pretendes casar a tus hijos con dos simples guerreras"- grito el más joven airado

-"No hijo, con dos princesas, no la sabían?"- pregunto al ver el desconcierto en ambos jóvenes

-"No sabemos de que hablas madre"- dijo el ojiverde

-"Hablo de que Serenity se hizo rodear de princesas, jóvenes princesas al servicio de Serenity"-

-"si nosotros nos casamos con ellas entonces..."-

-"Exacto, la tierra nos brindara protección y pasaremos a ser parte de ese gran reino"-

-"Quienes son madre, quienes serán nuestras futuras esposas?"- pregunto el castaño

-"La Guerrera Mercurio y la Guerrera Venus"-

**x - x - x**

Viajaba de regreso a la tierra, después de aquellas charlas diplomáticas, que lo habían mantenido lejos por casi un mes, suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba dentro de coche real, no se preocupaba por su seguridad, Mars y Neptuno eran parte de su guardia personal y ambas chicas eran extremadamente eficientes.

le preocupaba, su regreso a la tierra, su regreso a Serena, su regreso a su mentira, esos tres años habían sido un infierno, cada vez que la veía a ella, las ganas de abrazarlas lo invadían, cada vez que le sonreía amistosamente las ganas de besarla se disparaba en su interior, la extrañaba a todas horas y las buscaba su cuerpo en el de su esposa, con resultados catastróficos.

Cada vez que tenia relaciones con Serena, el sentimiento de culpa y desesperación se apoderaba de él, con más intensidad, cada vez que se recordaba que su deber era darle una hija a la mujer que llamaba esposa, los recuerdos lo asaltaban con terrible claridad, su vileza, lo atormentaba noche y día, y tenia que tragarse el sentimiento, por que nadie en el reino recordaba la verdad.

La añoraba tanto a ella, y sentía rabia, compasión, y dolor cada vez que se reflejaba en las pupilas de su esposa, pensando en esa otra de quien aun se encontraba enamorado, si tan solo pudiera tocar a serena como se lo merecía, si al menos fuera capaz de darle una hija, si fuera capaz de hacerlo y desaparecer después, por que sabia que Serena sufriría pero que seria fuerte por su hija, mientras que ahora no se atrevía a moverse, por que sabia que ese era su purgatoria personal, tenia que estar ahí hasta que limpiara todas sus culpas.

"_No querido, tu castigo será peor que la muerte"_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, con tanta claridad, lo acompañaban a todas horas, el dormir y al levantarse, junto a Serena, lejos de ella, pero sobre todo cuando sus pupilas se fijaban en las de ella, que bien habían elegido su castigo, que cosa mejor para castigar que la propia conciencia, que cosa mejor para castigar que los propios recuerdos.

_"Ya te dio la buena noticia?"- pregunto Serenity_

_"De que hablas?"- Pregunto Darién_

_"Que tu heredero esta en su vientre"- dijo_

Ese irónicamente, era su mejor y su peor recuerdo, por unos instantes había sido el hombre más feliz de la tierra, pero solo habían sido eso, unos instantes, por que ahora todos sus días eran una pesadilla.

_Serenity, quería vengarse de ti, te quito a tu hijo y yo te quitare a Amy_

Que terribles, crueles y verdaderas habían resultado esas palabras

**x - x - x**

_No te olvidare Mina, no lo haré_

Mina abrió los ojos con pesadez, desde hacia tres años que se despertaba con la misma frase dándole vueltas en la cabeza, se levanto sin mucha ceremonia, ya era tarde y no podía quedarse ahí, tenia que desplazarse desde su torre, hasta el castillo, un desplazamientos que le tomaba 15 minutos, pero en ese momento no tenia tiempo para eso.

Cerro los ojos, hacia dos años, que cada Sailors había perfeccionado aquella técnica, la telétransportación, individual, aun que ella no era muy buena con esa técnica, solo sabia llegar aun lugar al palacio, se concentro con fuerza, imaginando en su mente, el amplio espacio a la entrada del castillo, solo un segundo y sintió como si la jalaran.

Un fuerte golpe la hizo abrir los ojos, un par de ojos miel - verdoso, la observaban atentamente, ella enrojeció al darse cuenta que había caído sobre el desconocido

-"Disculpe"- dijo poniéndose en pie, y ofreciéndole su ayuda al desconocido quien acepto su ayuda dándole la mano, aquellos ojos se le hacían conocidos, pero descarto la posibilidad

-"Tu no cambias Venus"- escucho una voz a su derecha, la alta figura de Júpiter la saludo

-"Quienes son?"- pregunto señalando a los jóvenes reunidos ahí

-"Quieren entrar a la guardia real"- dijo Júpiter sin ceremonias, al parecer divertida por el bochorno de la rubia

-"Y sus nombres?"- pregunto al chico y al joven que al parecer le acompañaba

-"Yaten y Seiya Kou"- contesto Júpiter observando la lista que tenia en su mano

**Notas de la autora: **

Pues aquí esta el prologo de esta segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado, tengo preparadas varias sorpresas y espero no decepcionarlas con esto, la verdad es que me había negado a escribir una segunda parte hasta tener una idea un poco más sólida, ahora la tengo y espero no decepcionar a nadie,. esto es solo el prologo, ahh... espero que me ayuden de nuevo con letras de canciones, por que pretendo que cada capitulo tenga una canción diferente, sin más me despido y espero sus reviews.


	2. Encuentro, Reencuentro

**Mentira**

_Capitulo I_

_"El encuentro, el reencuentro"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, este capitulo y los siguientes hacen referencia a una historia previa, llamada **Dices que te olvidare, **se recomienda leer dicha historia, para poder entender los sucesos relatados aquí, esta historia tiene lugar tres años después de la historia antes mencionada.

* * *

**Canción: ** Algo de ti

**Interprete: **no se quien la canta, pero la pueden bajar poniendo Floricienta

Sus pasos resonaron en la elegante estancia, casi no podía creer encontrase ahí, el Hall del palacio, observo casi con reverencia las altas murallas que eran sus paredes, formadas de cristal, un fino y hermoso cristal, cerro y abrió los puños intentando contener los nervios que se atenazaban en su estomago, intentando mantenerse impasible como todos los chicos que forman el primer grupo que seria puesto a prueba, para entrar a la guardia real.

pero era imposible que dejara de sentir, lo que sentía, lo que pasaba por su cuerpo y por su mente, era como intentar borar al amor, cerrando los ojos, eso era imposible.

Suspiro imperceptiblemente; aquel palacio le traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos que se ocultaban bajo otros más, pero recuerdos que sabia verdaderos, el palacio de sus recuerdos a diferencia de ese era negro, sin embargo sus mejores minutos los había vivido en ese lugar.

_"Algún día Seiya, en algún momento, yo no seré una princesa, y no tendré un destino sobre mis hombros, algún día seré libre para amarte"- dijo ella acariciando suavemente el rostro del chico, intentando que su voz no fallara y que las sollozos no le impidieran el hablar -"Me esperaras?"- pregunto temerosa, estaba pidiendo demasiado, y temía que el no aceptara, temía perderlo a el también_

_El sonrío, y la abrazo_

_"Te esperaría toda una eternidad y más si me lo pidieras"- dijo el, ella correspondió el abrazo, sin darse cuenta del brillo que había comenzado a envolverlos -"Pues no te puedo negar nada"- murmuro él, contra el oído de ella, ella sonrío levemente._

_"Bésame Seiya, permíteme olvidar que haya afuera existe una pelea, hazme olvidar por un instante mi propio destino"- pidió con voz quebrada por el llanto, sin ocultar una sonrisa de esperanza_

_"Podría beber de ti eternamente sin cansarme"- murmuro el antes de sellar sus labios contra los de ella, el sabia que ese seria su ultimo beso, había un destino contra el cual ella no quería luchar y el no la obligaría._

Sonrío melancólicamente al recordarlo, aquella promesa que había hecho, el no la había olvidado, nunca lo haría, ahora lo único que podía hacer era estar cerca de ella, por que ella no lo recordaba.

-"Aun te sigo esperando bombón"- murmuro

_**Ya lo noche va**_

_**hacia otro lugar**_

_**la mañana llega**_

**_y todo desvanecerá_**

Llegaron a una sala oval, siguiendo a Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus apareció entonces, golpeando a Yaten y cayendo ambos al suelo, Seiya no pudo evitar pensar en la ironía de la situación, Mina le había caído a Yaten técnicamente del cielo, la chica de su vida, la chica que Yaten amaba, pero no lo lo recordaba, y Yaten solo podía mirarla, sin poder creerlo.

Seiya desvió la vista hacia Yaten, quien miraba a la rubia, sin poderlo creer, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abrazarla, hacia tres años que no la tocaba que no la veía, desde la ceremonia de la purificación, le parecía una mentira que estuviera ahí, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, aquellos bonitos ojos que lo habían desarmado.

Se sentía tan dichoso y tan desesperado al mismo tiempo, ¿como era posible que se sintiera así?, aquellos ojos que tanto había soñado, que tanto había extrañado, lo observaban sin observarlo, por que no lo reconocía, por que no lo recordaba y era tan dolorosos, doloroso saber que el amor, su amor, la rubia lo había olvidado mientras que el lo recordaba con abrumadora claridad.

De pronto y tras un Breve intercambio con Jupiter, Venus pregunto su nombre, el abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue Júpiter quien hablo antes que él

-"Yaten y Seiya Kou"- contesto Júpiter observando la lista que tenia en su mano

Yaten observo con dolor, como los ojos de la rubia no demostraban nada, su nombre no le decía nada, él no era nada para ella, era menos que un recuerdo para la rubia y dolía, dolía tanto, que no sabia como Seiya y el lo soportaban día tras día, como lograban reunir fuerzas para mirar un nuevo día, como podía el estar parado ahí soportando la indiferencia, de la mujer que había aprendido a amar.

-"Los llevas con Uranus?"- pregunto la rubia mirando a su compañera, observando a los jóvenes había como 20 en la habitación, sin embargo ella solo podía observar a aquellos chicos de apellido Kou, no sabia por que pero había algo extremadamente familiar en ellos, como si los conociera, pero no lograba recordar de donde.

Era una sensación extraña, más no desagradable

-"Así es"- dijo Jupiter -"Pero me parece que estos novatos serán examinados por Mercury"-

-"Bien"- dijo Venus caminando hacia una de las muchas puertas que había en la habitación

Yaten la observo partir una ves más, en silencio, todo valdría la pena si lograba quedarse en la guardia real, si lograba verla todos los días aun que ella, no lo recordara

Júpiter también observo partir a su compañera en silencio antes de mirarlos

-"Síganme"- ordeno y abrió otra de las puertas contraria a la que había abierto Venus

Yaten y Seiya intercambiaron miradas, ya no había marcha atrás, todo lo hacían en nombre del amor

_**y los besos que nos dimos**_

**_ya no cuentan_**

_**fuiste por única ves**_

**_mi cenicienta_**

-"Por que ellas madre?"- pregunto el joven de ojos verdes

-"por que a ellas las conocen"- dijo la mujer

-"En verdad?"- pregunto el castaño

-"Las conocimos en la firma del tratado de paz"- dijo la mujer

-"Ya lo recuerdo"- dijo el ojiverde

-"¿Cuanto partiremos a la tierra madre?"- pregunto el castaño

-"Cuanto antes, Anthua"-

-"Entonces quieres que, finjamos amor a esas chicas"- pregunto el ojiverde

-"Así es Anthony"- dijo la mujer mirándolo -"Ustedes dirán que desde esa reunión, ustedes no han dejado de pensar en ellas"-

-"Pero, que te hace pensar que Serenity nos creerá?"- preguntó Anthua

-"si existe algo en lo que Serenity es débil , es justamente al tema del amor"- dijo la mujer

-"¿Y que te hace pensar que ellas aceptaran?"- pregunto Anthony

-"Si son inteligentes, ellas aceptaran, créanme, nuestro futuro esta asegurado"- dijo la mujer sonriendo -"el nuestro y el de nuestro planeta"-

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, por que el plan era simple y brillante, con pocas probabilidades de fracaso

_**Y mi sueño va**_

**_persiguiéndote_**

_**y se queda en una estrella**_

_**abrazándote**_

Sailor Mercury avanzaba por el amplio pasillo que conducía a la alcoba Real, sostenía en su mano derecha un sobre Amarillo que estrujaba sin poder evitarlo, mientras sus tacones eran el único sonido en el largo pasillo, le pareció que había caminado durante horas, cuando solo había tardado unos cuantos minutos.

Al acercarse a la enorme puerta de madera, en donde se encontraba grabada la imagen de la luna llena, sintió sin saber por que que una poderosa angustia se instalaba en su estomago, desde hacia algunos meses sentía aquella incertidumbre, pero Serena, su Reina solo sonreía sin decir nada, sabia que no era la única con aquella incertidumbre, también podía verlo en los ojos de Uranus.

Se acercaba cada vez más a las puertas, dos hombres con largos estandartes cubrían la entrada, Amy sonrió al verlos, a simple vista eran inofensivos, pero Uranus los había entrenado muy bien, también, que muchos de ellos podían rivalizar con ella, si ella no contara con sus poderes de Sailor, esos hombres habían demostrado que una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo podían derrotarla.

Eran dignos de proteger aquella puerta, la puerta donde su Reina solía pasar sus noches y parte de sus días

-"Sailor Mercury"- grito uno de ellos, abriendo la puerta y golpeando el suelo para que su Reina supiera que alguien entraría

Amy no se sorprendió de encontrar a Serena esperándola sentada en el sofá, desde que había subido al trono, Serena se había vuelto responsable y seria, aun que aun se podía ver, a la antigua Serena, en los ojos azules.

la puerta se cerro a su espalda en cuanto ella entro a la habitación

-"Sabes algo de Darién?"- fue lo primero que pregunto la soberana, Amy no se molesto ante la falta de saludo

-"Neptune contacto con nosotros, su majestad el Rey, a partido hacia aquí, en menos de dos semanas estará de vuelta"- dijo

-"Amy, lo he extrañado tanto"- dijo la rubia, con un deje de tristeza en el rostro

-"Estoy segura de que el también la ha extrañado a usted su majestad"- dijo Mercury

Serena hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la propiedad en las palabras de Amy, pero eso era algo que no podía evitar, desde que habían despertado hacia tres años, sus Sailors la llamaban de aquella manera respetuosa, como si no hubieran sido amigas y no hubieran compartido tantas cosas.

-"Que asunto tenemos que tratar hoy?"- pregunto

-"La Reina de Sizeta, desea una audiencia con usted"- dijo estirando el sobre hacia la rubia -"Su heraldo trajo esto esta mañana, dicen que ella y sus hijos estarán aquí, dentro de tres días"-

Serena se apresuro a abrir el sobre, debidamente sellado con el escudo de Sizeta, la estilizada letra que ya le era conocida la saludo, Minerva, la Reina de Sizeta era una mujer insoportable, con quien Serena intentaba no tener trato más haya del diplomático

-"Manda que arreglen, unas habitaciones para ellos"- dijo la Rubia -"Minerva, dice que los asuntos a tratar son de suma importancia y que no se podrán discutir en una tarde"- estiro el fino papel hacia su guardiana, quien lo leyó sin el menor gesto

-"Que se le habrá ocurrido ahora a esta mujer?"- pregunto Amy mirándola

-" Dentro de tres días lo sabremos"- dijo ella -"Cual es el itinerario del día de hoy?"- pregunto

-"Tiene un desayuno, con el joven Armand"- dijo Amy -"También tiene que presenciar el entrenamiento y la selección, de los nuevos guardias reales, y hay una pila de papeles que esperan su firma"-

-"Pues quien puede negarse a tanta diversión"- dijo la soberana poniéndose en pie, lista para otro nuevo día dirigiendo la tierra

-"Serena puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- dijo Amy de pronto

-"Claro, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar"- dijo Serena

-"Aun no te has embarazado?"- pregunto mirándola

Serena desvió la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior, y después recupero la sonrisa

-"Hemos estados muy ocupados Amy, no te preocupes, Rini llegara cuando tenga que llegar"- dijo sonriendo, ocultando tras sus sonrisas una dolorosa verdad.

_**y me subo a ver si puedo rescatarte**_

_**me lo pide el corazón**_

**_que ya nunca va a olvidarte_**

Sailor Plut observaba a Uranus fijamente, en un enfrentamiento de miradas que no podían aplazarse

-"Plut, hay muchas cosas que hacer"- dijo la rubia, mirándola ceñuda

-"Escúchame"- grito Setzuna -"La pequeña dama ya tendría que haber nacido"- dijo moviendo le calendario en la cara de Uranus

-"pero no es así, ¿que quieres que haga?"- pregunto Uranus

-"Que me escuches"- grito la guardiana del tiempo

-"¿Vas a decirme más de tus paranoias?"- pregunto la rubia

-"¿Por que no me crees que esta pasando algo?"-

-"Mira a tu alrededor Setzuna, todo lo que siempre nos dijiste a sucedido, Bombón se convirtió en una Reina, el Tokio de cristal existe, y estoy segura de que en poco tiempo tendremos a Rini entre nosotras"- dijo Uranus un poco harta de aquella conversación

-"Justamente eso intento que entiendas"- grito la guardiana del tiempo -"Todo esta pasando tal y como lo recuerdo excepto esto, La pequeña dama ya tendría que haber nacido, el reino entero tendría que estar de fiesta"- dijo preocupada -"No puedes estar tan ciega para no verlo, los ojos de nuestra Reina no mienten, algo esta pasando"-

-"Y que propones?"- dijo Uranus cruzándose de brazos

-"abrir la puerta del tiempo, y averiguar que ha pasado"- dijo Plut con decisión

-"Estas loca"- grito Uranus -"No se por que te preocupas por eso, todo esta bien Setzuna"-

-"Lo haré lo quieras o no"- dijo la guardiana del tiempo desafiante

-"si de todas formas pensaban hacerlo, ¿por que me preguntas?"-

-"Por que necesito tu ayuda"-

-"Para que"-

-"La reina, me ha prohibido use la corriente del tiempo"-

-"¿Que?"- grito

-"No lo sabias?"-

-"no, cuando fue eso?"-

-"Hace 6 meses"- dijo Setzuna

-"Pero, ¿Por que?"-

-"Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber"-

-"¿Que necesitas que haga?"- pregunto la rubia

-"En cuanto entre a la puerta del tiempo, nuestra Reina no sentirá mi presencia, ahí es donde entras tu"-

-"Quieres que le mienta?"- pregunto Uranus molesta

-"No seria la primera vez"-

-"Pero ahora es diferente, ella es nuestra Reina"-

-" Y nosotras debemos velar por su bienestar"- dijo Setzuna -"Protegerla incluso de si misma"-

-"No tardes"- dijo Uranus -"No podré cubrirte mucho tiempo"-

_**algo de ti**_

_**solo se que algo de ti**_

_**hizo que mi corazón **_

_**se enamorar al fin**_

-"Maldición"- dijo Seiya levantándose lentamente del ultimo ataque que había recibido

-"Esto es más difícil de lo que parece"- dijo Yaten junto a él

-"seria más fácil si nos transformáramos"- dijo el pelinegro

-"Pero..."-

-"Ya lo se Yaten, no podemos hacerlo"- dijo esquivando el nuevo ataque

En la enorme pantalla Venus y Mercury observaban el desarrollo de la pelea, en el campo de entrenamiento

-"Son buenos"- dijo Mercury observando a ambos chicos

-"La mayoría ya han sido derribados"- dijo Venus

-"Pero ellos..., es algo diferente"-

-"También lo notaste"- dijo Venus

-"No es la primera vez que pelean"- dijo Amy -"Lo hacen bien, si tuvieran armas lo harían mejor"-

-"Supongo que se quedaran y no pasaran por el entrenamiento de Haruka"- dijo Venus

-"Tú, Mars y Serena, son las que necesitan guardias"- dijo Mercury -"Te interesa alguno"-

-"Si"- dijo Mina sonriendo -"Él"- dijo señalando a Yaten en la pantalla, el por que ni ella lo entendía, pero desde que lo había visto esa mañana le era imposible dejar de pensar en sus ojos, y estaba segura que de haberlo escuchado hablar tampoco habría olvidado su voz

-"¿Él?"- Pregunto Serena entrando a la habitación

-"Majestad"- dijo Venus con una pequeña reverencia

Serena simplemente puso los ojos en blanco no importaba cuantas veces les dijera que eso no era necesario, ellas simplemente la ignoraban

-"Y que decías de ese Joven?"- pregunto mirando la pantalla

-"Me gustaría que el fuera parte de mi guardia"- dijo Venus sonriendo

-"Es lindo"- dijo Serenity -"¿crees que podrá con el cargo?"- pregunto

-"Hasta ahora el y el otro joven a superado todos los obstáculos"-

Fue en ese momento en que los ojos de la soberana se fijaron en la otra figura

_**algo de ti**_

_**solo se que algo de ti**_

_**se quedo conmigo y vive siempre en mi**_

Aquellos movimientos le parecieron terriblemente conocidos, la cabellera volando al compás de los golpes le dieron la sensación de ya haber vivido esa situación, algo dentro se agito, sin razón.

Parpadeo, sin perderlo realmente de vista, la figura estilizada había captado por completo su atención, sus guardianas le decían algo, pero ella simplemente lo escucha como un murmullo, no lograba entender las palabras, simplemente asentía, para que no se dieran cuenta de que no les estaba poniendo atención.

fueron las ultimas palabras dichas por Amy las que llamaron su atención

-"... y Seiya Kou"-

_"Algún día Seiya, en algún momento, yo no seré una princesa"_

Las palabras de su sueño llegaron a su mente con rapidez, pero no dejo que su rostro reflejara el desconcierto que sentía, sin entender por que de pronto, sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas y el corazón martilleaba con fuerza en su pecho, no tenia sentido, no había ningún sentido lógico, sin embrago era como si una parte dentro de ella, supiera algo que su cabeza ignoraba.

-"Quiero conocerlos"- dijo sonriendo

Ninguna de las dos guardianas sospecho nada, era normal que la Reina conociera a los jóvenes seleccionados a entrar a la guardia real

Seiya y Yaten se detuvieron al notar que los enemigos generados por el computador se desvanecían y que el universo virtual que los había envuelto, había dejado paso a la amplia sala oval, en donde habían entrado por orden de Sailor Júpiter.

-"Su majestad, La reina Serenity"- escucharon

Seiya no podía creerlo, hacia tres años que no había tenido ningún contacto con aquella mujer, ningún contacto, salvo sus recuerdos, esos que ni siquiera el cristal de plata había logrado arrebatarle

clavo su vista en la puerta, esperando que apareciera Serena, aquellos segundos le parecieron tan eternos como días

Estaba seguro de que su corazón se había detenido un instante, el mismo instante que tardaron sus ojos en hacer contacto con los de ella

_**y mis ojos van**_

**_descubriéndote_**

_**se despiertan y se mueren**_

**_por volverte a ver_**

Uranus entro inmediatamente después que Serenity, en cualquier momento la presencia de Plut se desvanecería y ella tenia que estar cerca de su Reina para cubrir a la Sailor.

Serena no se percato de la presencia de su guardiana, no sabia el por que no podía despegar sus pupilas de las de aquel chico, era una sensación embriagante y desconocida, pero no por eso desagradable.

-"Ellos son?"- pregunto Uranus a Mercury

-"Los que han pasado la prueba"- dijo la peliazul -"Yaten y Seiya Kou"-

no supo bien por que, pero en cuanto los vio el desagrado se abrió paso en su rostro, era como una corazonada, algo muy dentro de ella, encendió la alarma que brillo en un color rojo.

clavo sus pupilas en Seiya, este ultimo miro a Uranus con un aire melancólico, era doloroso más que extraño, volver a ver a aquellas chicas que antaño le reñían, ver a las chicas que habían sido sus amigas, ahora tratarlo con indiferencia, era increíble que incluso las palabras irritantes de Haruka fueran extrañadas, pero lo eran.

Por que era muy difícil estar ahí, frente a la mujer de su vida, frente a aquellas que eran sus amigas y fingir indiferencia, pero tenia que hacerlo, debía hacerlo, por que esa había sido la voluntad de Serena y por mucho que doliera, el respetaba su decisión

-"Entonces, ya han sido calificados para que los entrene?"-pregunto Uranus mirándolos fijamente, Yaten no pudio evitar una mueca de enfado y altivez

-"No"- murmuro Mercury -"Ya están completamente capacitados, solamente tenemos que verlos en acción con armas"-

-"Con que capacitados?"- pregunto Uranus levantando una ceja a manera de duda -"Ustedes no cambian"- dijo poniéndose delante de Serena sacando su espada y mirándolos fijamente -"Quien los a entrenado?"-

Seiya clavo su mirada en Uranus, era increíble como la rubia seguía siendo la misma mujer desconfiada, sin embargo sabia que tenia que dar una respuesta convincente, Serena escuchaba todo como ausente, tanto que no sintió desaparecer la presencia de Setzuna.

-"Durante estos tres años que a durado este reinado"- empezó había ensayado esas palabras muchas veces, sabia que tenia que sonar convincente, que tenia que hacer que Haruka las creyera -"He soñado con el día, en que pueda servir a su majestad"- dije asiendo una reverencia -"He entrenado todo este tiempo para logarlo"- dijo

-"No te creo"- dijo Uranus

-"Es fácil saber que dicen la verdad"- dijo la soberana sonriendo a su guardiana

Uranus la miro de mala manera, sin atreverse a contradecirla, no frente a aquellos extraños

-"Podría decirme de que se trata su majestad"- dijo con voz contenida

Serena no conteste simplemente dejo que la sala se llenara de aquella calidez que ya todos conocían, y que habían sentido en innumerables ocasiones, para Seiya y Yaten aquella calidez traía terribles recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos

el cristal de plata, estaba brillando nuevamente frente a ellos

_**y comprendo solamente**_

**_con mirarte_**

_**que hago todo por tratar **_

_**de enamorarte**_

Setzuna no fue capaz de reprimir las lagrimas ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo

¡Era imposible!

lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real, no quería que fuera real

sin embargo sabia que no había errores, mientras observaba a las Sailor peleando contra la que reconoció inmediatamente como Serenity, de pronto, fue como si algo en su mente se hubiera liberada, todos los recuerdos la golpearon con dureza uno tras otro, comenzó a reír con fuerza mientras las lagrimas corrían pos sus mejillas, a quien quería engañar, una parte de ella siempre había estado enterada.

¡Y ella era cómplice !

Se limpio las lagrimas con lentitud, mientras observaba a su alrededor, mientras el entendimiento se abría paso a traves de su razón, así tenían que ser la cosas, todo eso había sido necesario, para que la utopía donde ahora vivía fuera real, para que la pequeña dama llegara al mundo, cerro los puños a sus costados, mientras aquellas escenas quedaban grabadas en su mente.

sin embargo, era que acaso su Reina recordaba vagamente el acontecimiento, solo eso explicaría el que le hubiera prohibido utilizar la corriente del tiempo, por que a la corriente no se lo podía engañar como a la mente, la corriente mostraba la verdad absoluta por muy cruel que esta fuera, sin embargo supo al ver la batalla frente a ella, mientras se ocultaba en las sombras, que su reina no recordaba nada.

¿Entonces por que?, que había en la corriente que la Reina no quisiera que ella observara

Cerro los ojos, para que la corriente la llevara a seis meses atrás, estaba segura de que lo que fuera que su reina estuviera escondiendo se encontraba ahí.

_**Dime que vendrás**_

_**que te quedaras**_

_**que la noche no termina**_

**_si a mi lado estas_**

Darién observaba sin animo el infinito universo, mientras en la mano derecha descansaba la copa que aun contenía aquel liquido rojizo que bebia con desesperación desde hacia tres años, sentía los efectos del alcohol apoderarse de el paulatinamente, bebia para olvidar aquel tremendo dolor que se instalaban en su pecho y que rehusaba irse, nadie podía acostumbrarse a sufrir, pero sin duda alguna Darién podía decir que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a despertar con aquel vació acompañándolo a todas horas.

Si Serena estuviera con el, seguramente lo estaría mirando de aquella manera recriminatoria que tenia, y el dejaría la copa a un lado para complacerla, por que solo de esa manera era capaz de hacerlo, lanzo una carcajada sin humor, se reía de él mismo y su su patética existencia, se reía de si, por que no era capaz de cumplirle a su mujer como hombre.

ese viaje había caído como una bendición, para alejarlo de Serena, quien lo miraba con dulzura mientras el inventaba mil excusas para no tomar aquel maravillosos cuerpo que se ofrecía a él, y es que cada vez que lo experimentaba, cada vez que la hacia suya, sentía con más dolor sus propias culpas, por que recordaba aquella primera vez, donde se había portado como un ser repugnante con aquella mujer.

y pensar que habían sido todos esos errores los que lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar, si no hubiera lastimado a la chica de esa manera, si no la hubiera ultrajado, estaba seguro que entonces Serenity no hubiera llevado a cabo su venganza, el y solo el había labrado su propio destino y no tenia manera de remediarlo.

como le hubiera gustado olvidarlo todo, como todos los demás, como le hubiera gustado despertar de aquel sueño, con la mente llena de mentiras como los otros, como le gustaría vivir aquella mentira sin saber que lo era, por que seria más fácil abrazar a Serena de esa manera, por que seria más fácil mantener la ilusión de un hogar y de la espera de una hija, volvió a beber, dejando que su boca y su garganta se impregnara de aquel sabor, intentando en vano, dejar de pensar en Rini.

-"Perdóname hija"- susurro recordando el suceso de hacia seis meses atrás

Volvió a llenar su copa y beber de manera desesperada, intentando olvidar todo, pues no conocía otra manera de perderse incluso de si mismo.

_**si tus ojos me enseñaron a quererte**_

_**que me ayuden a cambiar**_

_**por que no quiero perderte**_

Setzuna abrió mucho los ojos, y aperto los puños a sus costados, mientras sentía que la garganta se secaba y que sus piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo más, la habitación en penumbras, el llanto, el llanto desesperado de su reina y el murmullo bajo y pausado de su rey.

los vidrios en el suelo, al igual que aquel liquido rojizo que habían contenido

-"Por que?"- escucho el sonido se su reina, quien hablaba desde el lecho

-"Perdóname"- escucho la voz baja y pastosa del rey al lado de ella mirándola con terror

-"Necesito un doctor"- volvió a gemir la reina encogiéndose sobre el lecho a causa de un espasmo de dolor

-"Yo... yo soy un doctor"- dijo el intentado tocarla

-"No me toques"- grito ella

-"Pero estas sangrando..."- murmuro el

-"Déjame morir..."-

-"No puedo hacer eso Serena... "- dijo el levantándola entre sus brazos y apunto de hacer al suelo con ella a causa de la falta de equilibrio

Setzuna observo entonces, la sangre corriendo por las piernas de la soberana, llevándose una mano a la boca

-"Pequeña dama"- gimió, antes de que todo se desvaneciera

**Notas de la autora**

**P**rimero que nada, una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya estoy aquí y ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones y que tengo tiempo espero poder avanzar bastante con esta historia, se que esta un poco extraña, pero espero que les guste, y espero realmente hacerlo bien, se que muchos ya saben por donde van los tiros, y los que no pues ya lo verán en los próximos capítulos, se que tienen muchas expectativas por tratarse justamente de la continuación de dices que te olvidare, que espero que los capítulos estén a la altura de lo que esperan.

Haber no quiero que nadie tenga ningún ataque ni nada por el estilo eh, que por ahí me acusan en alguno de los reviews de querer hacerlo, lo que quiero básicamente es cerrar algunas cosas que quedaron al aire... seguro que ustedes saben de lo que hablo y de una vez aclaro... no hay final feliz para Serena, pero si lo habrá para Seiya.

Muchas gracias a **Serenalucy1, Satory, Mely, Ladypalas, GabYxA, Moon-chiba, Eliza, Umi Kou Scorpio-Aquiarius, Silver Moonlight-81, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Eruchy, Mizunorei, Danyseren, Harukachan7, **por sus porras y sus comentarios en este momento no puedo contestarlos, por que estoy en internet de contrabando, mi madre no esta pero no tarda en llegar, esa es otra de las causas de no haber actualizado antes, pero ya se los contare con más calma, y antes de que lo olvide.

FELIZ NAVIDAD (aun que sea atrasado) Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2007, que el año que viene les traiga una infinidad de cosas mejores que las que han tenido en este que termina, mis mejores deseos para ustedes, muchas gracias por lo que me han dado en este año de verdad, se loa agradezco infinitamente, y prometo que ya para este año 2007 me pondré las pilas para terminar todo lo que he comenzado.


	3. Preludio

**Mentira**

_Capitulo II_

_"Preludio"_

_por: Jenny Anderson._

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, este capitulo y los siguientes hacen referencia a una historia previa, llamada **Dices que te olvidare, **se recomienda leer dicha historia, para poder entender los sucesos relatados aquí, esta historia tiene lugar tres años después de la historia antes mencionada.

**Dedicado a Vicky Kou de Malfoy y todas las chicas del foro el destino de una estrella **

**Palabras: **4,955

**Beta:** Orkidea

* * *

La habitación estaba en penumbra.

Darien entró con lentitud, observando a la mujer que estaba en el lecho y que dormía, no podía creer que la mujer con la cara angelical, que tenía los cabellos dorados adornando la almohada fuera la misma que lo había condenado a aquel infierno en vida. Siguió su figura con la vista, a través de la fina tela de los doseles, era hermosa, simplemente hermosa, pero el no sentía por ella mas que repulsión.

Se llevo la mano al cabello ofuscado por sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos, mecánicamente su mano terminó apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada, cada movimiento sin despegar la vista de la mujer, apretaba la mandíbula cada vez con fuerza mientras los recuerdos de aquello que el sentía como una vida pasada, una vida que parecía tan ajena a él lo llenaban de golpe

"_Ella te quito tu hijo, yo te quitare a Amy"_

Entorno los ojos dejando que el odio se instalara en sus ojos azules, volviéndolos casi hielo.

Porque pensaba en su hijo.

Porque se imaginaba como habría sido aquel ser que jamás había llegado a nacer, apretó la empuñadura con fuerza, lo único que tenia que hacer era llevar la hoja hacia aquella mujer, ella ni siquiera lo notaria, el se vengaría...

Sabía en el fondo de su alma que él mismo era el principal causante de todo eso, que había sido él y solo él con aquella vida pasada llena de mentiras la que lo había llevado a aquella situación, si Endimyon no hubiera hecho aquello, entonces Serenity no habría clamado venganza, si él no se hubiera portado como un canalla con la chica, entonces Serena no habría tenido que hacer todo lo que había hecho.

Pero era mucho más fácil odiarla a ella.

Porque le había arrebatado todo lo que tenia, porque lo había dejado con los recuerdos para atormentarlo.

_"Te ha dicho que lleva en su vientre a tu heredero"_

Quería dejar de escuchar aquellas voces atormentándolo, quería más que nada poder olvidar el también, y el odio seguía ahí, carcomiendo su interior como un cáncer, expandiéndose por todas sus células, solo tenia desenfundar la espada, solo tenía que matarla.

Después de todo, ella había matado a su hijo.

**x -x -x -x**

La habitación estaba en penumbras, lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luz de la luna filtrándose por entre las cortinas que se movían al compás del viento, como sutiles caricias a un ser invisible en medio de ellas. La luz era débil, y lo único que se lograba distinguir con claridad era la cuna blanca, que parecía resplandecer.

Amy camino con lentitud, sin entender del todo que era lo que hacia en aquella habitación. y mientras sus pasos la llevaban a la cuna, se dio cuenta de que la cuidad que podía verse entre las cortinas era Tokio, simplemente Tokio y no cristal Tokio. Sintió que algo en su interior se agito al mismo tiempo que un miedo abrumador se apoderaba de ella, dio un nuevo paso hacia la cuna, y el miedo se convirtió en pánico en ese momento, sentía el corazón latiendo desbocado y las manos temblarle sin control, así como las lagrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

No era lógico, ¿por qué tenía miedo?, se trataba de una simple cuna, solo era eso.

Dio un nuevo paso, estaba ya tan cerca de poder ver su interior, pero se detuvo. Se detuvo de golpe cuando sus ojos se toparon con un espejo, y en el espejo el cuarto estaba completamente iluminado y ella podía ver el lecho tras de si. Se llevo la mano a la boca por la sorpresa, porque había un hombre en la cama, en la cama que parecía ella acababa de abandonar, pero no era porque hubiera un hombre compartiendo su lecho lo que la había hecho palidecer, era porque el hombre que estaba ahí completamente dormido, era Darien, nada menos que el esposo de una de sus mejores amigas.

Posó su mano en la frente presa de la confusión, presa del pánico que se había intensificado aún más si eso era posible, sintió un sudor frío apareciendo su frente, y el corazón seguía latiendo hasta volverse un sonido molesto en sus oídos, respiro profundamente, mientras sus ojos no podían despegarse de la visión de Darien completamente dormido en aquella cama, solo entonces reparó en algo más.

Su vientre estaba abultado y era inconfundible aquella forma que había adoptado, se llevo las manos a su propio vientre, pero estaba plano, tal y como lo recordaba antes de irse a acostar, sin embrago la Amy del espejo también había posado las manos en su vientre acariciándolo amorosamente. En ese momento el Darien del espejo se levantó de la cama y ella giro la cabeza con rapidez, para encontrarse a Darien profundamente dormido, luego volvió a fijar su vista en el espejo, observando horrorizada, como su yo del espejo besaba a Darien y como este se colocaba tras ella acariciando su vientre.

Era imposible.

Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, pero la imagen de ella y Darine besándose se repetía tras sus parpados, los abrió de golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio, sujetándose con fuerza del extremo de la cuna, a la que había llegado sin darse cuenta, y mientras se reincorporaba aún sin entender que pasaba, sus ojos se detuvieron en el interior de la cuna, y de su boca salió un grito ahogado.

**x -x -x -x**

Había abierto las cortinas, y ahora observaba a Serena fijamente, detestando la manera en que el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba con cada respiración, detestando la serenidad de su rostro, observando el camisón que la chica llevaba hasta cierto punto revelador, mientras su mano continuaba crispada sobre la empuñadura de la espada, buscando frenéticamente un solo motivo para no desenfundarla, porque para hacerlo tenía muchos.

Ella se movió lentamente, y el sujetó la empuñadura con mucha más fuerza.

Se necesitaba un simple movimiento, desempuñar la espada y atravesar la piel, el cuerpo. Dejar que la sangre se deslizara por las pulcras sabanas, mientras la vida la abandonaba.

Ser libre

Entonces Serena abrió los ojos, las pupilas celeste chocaron con las media noche, unas irradiaban hielo las otras calidez, Serena no lo pensó, ni siquiera pareció notar la mano de él en la empuñadura, ni los ojos llenos de ira, lo único que ella sabía era que él había regresado, y estaba ahí junto a ella, de un solo movimiento se lanzo a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y pegando su cuerpo frágil al de él.

Ella necesitaba saber que había despertado, que no se trataba de un sueño, que él estaba realmente ahí junto a ella. Sintió el corazón de él latiendo sobre su pecho, sintió la respiración de él en su cuello y poco a poco se convenció de que aquel no era un sueño, sin embargo no fue consciente si quiera de que él no le correspondió el abrazo.

-"Estaba tan preocupada por ti"- dijo ella separándose solo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para observar aquel rostro que tanto amaba.

Darien se obligó a dibujar una sonrisa, y lo único que consiguió fue una mueca que Serena interpretó como cansancio, lo besó con lentitud en la comisura de la boca, sin darle tiempo de rechazarla, simplemente fue un beso fugaz, con otro movimiento fluido logró empujarlo sobre el colchón, sin perder aquella sonrisa franca y dulce que poseía.

Darien se dejó ir simplemente, dejó que ella se encargara de quitar su espada y sus zapatos, dejó que lo desnudara con dulzura, que masajeara con esmero su cuello y sus hombros, que sus labios se posaran sobre su pecho, se dejó guiar con lentitud y cariño al cuarto de baño, permitió que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos, dejando que la mujer tallara su cuerpo a conciencia llevándose el cansancio, pero no así los recuerdos, la observó frente a él, aún con el camisón puesto que ya estaba húmedo, que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y revelando así las curvas de aquel cuerpo, dejando una excelente vista de los pezones, de sus pechos, de la estrecha cintura, la detalló completamente, tenía los ojos brillantes, la piel húmeda y el vapor la rodeaba.

Cualquier hombre la desearía si la viera en ese momento... Cualquier hombre excepto él.

Salió de la tina por insistencia de la rubia, ella lo secó con lentitud, con cariño, lo vistió como si de un muñeco se tratase, finalmente fue envuelto por las finas sabanas logrando descansar su cabeza en las suaves almohadas.

-"Te extrañé tanto"- dijo la rubia en su oído antes de inclinarse sobre él con toda intención de besarlo.

Darien giró la cabeza levemente junto con su cuerpo.

-"Estoy cansado"- dijo escuetamente.

Serena observó su espalda, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

**x-x-x-x**

Seiya suspiro por quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana, mientras Yaten le mandaba una mirada de desaprobación.

-"¿Vas a hacer eso todo el día?"- reprendió con el ceño fruncido y mirada intimidante.

Seiya lo observó fijamente, sin sentirse realmente intimidado, recorriendo con lentitud las elegantes ropas que Yaten vestía, donde brillaba el símbolo de la familia real sobre el costado izquierdo de su pecho, observó también el estandarte que simbolizaba a la familia real, en la mano derecha de Yaten, eran guardias reales pero... no había conseguido lo que tanto había deseado.

¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera tenido en cuenta a Haruka?, ¿Cómo había sido posible que olvidara lo desconfiada que era la rubia?

Suspiró nuevamente con resignación, haciendo que la vena en la frente de Yaten comenzara a notarse de manera alarmante, ¿Es que Yaten no lo entendía?, no podía dejar de sentirse de aquella manera, estaba en el mismo lugar donde estaba su bombón, y sin embargo, ella se encontraba lejos, tan lejos como desde que había despertado de aquella prisión congelada que ella misma había fabricado para él y para toda la gente de la tierra.

Un nuevo suspiro salió de su boca sin que fuera consciente.

-"Con un demonio Seiya, deja de hacer eso si no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa"- amenazó el chico de cabellos plateados.

-"Eso ya lo estoy experimentando Yaten"- murmuró el pelinegro simplemente, haciendo que la expresión de ira de Yaten fuera reemplazada por una que era copia de la suya, Seiya no necesitaba leer la mente, para saber que Yaten sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, este también se sentía decepcionado.

Yaten simplemente volvió a la posición inicial, con la vista al frente tomando el estandarte con fuerza, mientras tras ellos la enorme puerta se volvía como nunca una muralla, que podrían franquear sin ningún problema si sé lo propusieran, sin embargo, ellos sabían que de hacerlo, las mismas personas por las que lo darían todo, serian las encargadas de eliminarlos para siempre.

Hoy más que nunca sentía la falta de su bombón a su lado.

**x-x-x-x**

Lita observo la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Amy con el ceño fruncido, por regla general era la guardián del agua la que iba hasta su torre para despertarla, pero Amy no se había aparecido por ahí esa mañana, así que decidió ir a verla, sin embrago ante la visión de la enorme puerta cerrada algo se agito dentro de ella.

Sentía una especie de angustia que no le era del todo desconocida, lo que no lograba recordar era en que situación del pasado había sentido aquella emoción.

-"Amy"- llamó golpeando la puerta pero no recibió respuesta por parte de su amiga.

-"Amy"- volvió a llamar esta vez aun más alarmada sin entender del todo porque sentia aquella angustia instalarse en su pecho.

-"Amy"- insistió una tercera vez ante lo cual le pareció escuchar un leve gemido en el interior.

No necesito más, en un segundo la puerta había quedado en añicos ante la fuerza de su ataque (Tormenta eléctrica de Júpiter), entró a la habitación con rapidez buscando a la peliazul, la encontró hecha un ovillo al pie de la cama con el rostro húmedo debido a las lágrimas.

-"Amy"- dijo acercándose alarmada.

Amy levanto la vista entonces para fijarla en Jupiter, al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos y reanudaba el llanto.

-"Fue horrible"- gimió en el cuello de la castaña

-"Calma Amy, ¿Que ha pasado?"- preguntó apretando a su amiga contra si al mismo tiempo que sus ojos vagaban por la habitación intentando encontrar algún indicio sobre el estado de su amiga

-"Mi hijo, mate a mi hijo"-

**x-x-x-x**

"¿NO PIENSAS ACOMPAÑARME?"- Gritó Serena sin desearlo, fijando la vista en el hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá con gesto de fatiga como si estuviera cansado no solo por el viaje, si no por algo más, ella conocía ese gesto en el rostro de Darien, lo había visto en innumerables ocasiones, cada vez que se repetía sentía que algo en su interior se rompía y que poco a poco crecía una barrera entre ambos, barrera que los separaba aun más y él no parecía tener la menor intención de quitar.

Serena no entendía el por que de la situación, se preguntaba donde habia quedado la vida maravillosa que Plut había dicho que existiría, la utopía que ella viviría junto al hombre que amaba y junto a su hija. Ella también comenzaba a cansarse de la situación, y además aun se sentía dolida por la manera en que él la había rechazado

-"Serena, acabo de regresar de un largo viaje, no estoy de humor para una visita social"- murmuró Darien con una mueca.

Ella lo miró con ternura, porque a pesar de todo lo amaba, y las palabras que el había dicho le hicieron recordar todo lo que lo había extrañado, y también el porque deseaba estar más cerca que nunca de él, no quería estar más tiempo molesta, porque más tiempo molesta con él, significaba menos tiempo juntos.

-"Justamente por que acabas de regresar me gustaría que estuviéramos juntos"- expresó ella sentándose junto a él, tomando una de aquellas manos varoniles entre las suyas, y notó en si misma cuanto había extrañado ese simple contacto.

Darien luchó contra su deseo de retirar su mano de entre las de Serena, y optó por acariciar con el pulgar la piel de ella, sin sentir realmente la suavidad de la piel, solo consciente de su propio malestar y de los recuerdos estallando en su mente. En su mente una voz se burlaba de él, por no haberle puesto fin a aquella situación cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

-"No vas a convencerme"- dijo el pelinegro, sin sorprenderse de la manera brusca en que ella se soltó de su mano, mirándolo con extrañeza, Darien sabía que podía haber sido más diplomático, podía haber evitado la pelea que se avecinaba, pero realmente estaba harto de aquella farsa en la que se encontraba y sobre todo estaba harto de la imagen repetitiva de su mente, la imagen de Serena durmiendo dulcemente y él llevando acabo la venganza.

Serena lo observó con tristeza, tanto tiempo fuera y el no quería estar a su lado, la entonación en su voz lo dijo todo, reprimió el impulso de llorar, y cerró los ojos con fuerza; Minerva no tardaría en llegar, y ella tenia que verse perfecta para aquel encuentro, le dio la espalda a su esposo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, para evitar arrojarse a su cuello y preguntarle el por qué de su frio comportamiento.

Debía ser fuerte, la mejor manera era no dejándose caer en la desesperación, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a todo eso sin desear iniciar una pelea más, pero se sentía tan incapaz de dominar la decepción y la ira que nacían en su interior, que creía que en cualquier momento terminaría tendida llorando en el suelo.

-"Debo irme"- susurró ella saliendo con rapidez de la habitación, sin poder estar un minuto más en su presencia, sabía que de ahí en más por lo mínimo acabarían peleando, y ella terminaría aun más dolida de lo que ya estaba.

Se recargó en la puerta cerrando los ojos, mirando la sala de estar, suspirando, intentando recuperar el aplomo, no debía llorar, no podía permitírselo, y ella se preguntó no por primera vez si aquella carga no era demasiado para ella, ya nunca tenía tiempo para si misma, mucho menos lo tenia para intentar hablar con Darien, eso comenzaba a agotarla y no tenia el mínimo respiro para planear que hacer con esa situación, su prioridad en ese momento era estar preparada para recibir a Minerva, salió de la habitación caminando lentamente hacia la sala donde sabía se encontraría con sus guardianas.

Apareció en su rostro la sonrisa que en los últimos meses había aprendido a fingir bien, encerrando en su interior la fatiga y deseando que esta no se dejara observar en sus ojos.

**x-x-x-x**

-"¿De que hablas Amy?"- preguntó la castaña preocupada por la salud mental de su amiga.

Amy se separó del cuerpo de Jupiter lentamente, parpadeando incontrolablemente intentando de esta manera mantener a raya las lágrimas que la habían invadido, a si mismo intentó dominar de nuevo su cuerpo para dejar de temblar como una hoja al viento.

Ella una Sailor, una de las guardianas del planeta, no podía perder el control de aquella manera, sin embargo las imágenes de su sueño habían sido tan nítidas y tan reales, que le costaba alejarlas de su mente.

Amy podía jurar que aun sentía el liquido caliente recorrer sus muslos con lentitud, de la misma manera en que veía al Rey tirado en el suelo empapado en sangre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar aquellas imágenes, pero la visión de la cuna llena de sangre la hizo temblar nuevamente. No sabía el por qué, pero estaba segura de que aquella sangre que había escurrido entre sus muslos, y la sangre en la cuna pertenecían a su propio hijo.

Pero ella jamás había tenido un hijo, jamás había estado embarazada, pero la certeza estaba ahí junto a las imágenes.

-"Fue un sueño"- dijo más para Lita que para ella misma.

-"No entiendo"- dijo la castaña, quien no entendía como un simple sueño podría haber puesto en aquel estado a su racional amiga.

-"Fue muy real Lita"- dijo mirando por la ventana a Cristal Tokio, y suspirando aliviada -"No era Tokio de Cristal, era Tokio y yo... yo perdía a mi hijo, primero como Amy y luego como Mercury"-.

Lita se acerco a la chica tomando su mano y dándole un leve apretón.

-"Fue solo un sueño Amy"- dijo sonriéndole -"Ahora será mejor que te transformes, Serenity nos ha mandado llamar"-.

Amy asintió levemente agradeciendo en silencio la presencia de Lita y el sol que se comenzaba a filtrar por la ventana, afortunadamente a la luz del sol su pesadilla se desvanecía lentamente.

_A ti te tengo reservada para el final para cuando él llegue, quiero que vea como destruyó todo lo que ama_

Amy no pudo evitar el estremecimiento al recordar las palabras de su sueño, aquella voz se le hacia terriblemente familiar.

**x-x-x-x**

No podía estar más en palacio, sentía que aquél espacio lo asfixiaba, sin embargo tenía millones de asuntos que atender, llevar un planeta entero era mucha más responsabilidad de lo que siempre había imaginado, pero le gustaba, pues de esa manera no tenía tiempo libre para pensar, e incrementar su odio hacia Serena y su infortunado pasado.

-"Su majestad, el coche esta listo"- le dijo uno de los hombres envuelto en el uniforme real.

Agradeció con un gesto antes de subir al fino coche, donde el escudo de su reino estaba esculpido, clavo su mirada con odio en la luna creciente que lo saludaba. Tenía asuntos que atender relacionados con la cosecha, suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba la larga lista de los lugares que debía de ir a revisar personalmente, de alguna manera también se sintió agradecido porque dichos compromisos lo alejarían de Serena.

Observó como las puertas se abrían, y reparó en él.

El cabello negro y las pupilas azules.

-"Su majestad el Rey Endymion"-

Darien reconoció la voz, y clavó la mirada en el chico.

-"Seiya"- susurró, aún viéndolo fijamente.

El chico le devolvía la mirada insolente, desafiante, como si recordara, Si no fuera porque sabia que era imposible juraría que el chico lo miraba con rencor, con rabia.

Vio como la puerta de castillo quedaba atrás, habían avanzado un tanto cuando sus pupilas se encontraron con otras tremendamente familiares, sonrió.

Había encontrado la manera de ser libre.

**x-x-x-x**

Sailor Venus salía de una de las torres que eran pilares del palacio, con paso lento y vacilante, el llamado de la Reina al salón de las visitas no le agradaba, la tenia inquieta y de alguna manera que no lograba comprender se sentía angustiada, suspiró por quinta vez en lo que iba del día, mientras Artemis que caminaba pegado a sus tobillos la miraba fijamente.

-"¿Qué te preocupa?"- preguntó el felino.

Venus esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que seguía siendo como un libro abierto para él.

-"No lo sé"- contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior -"Siento que algo malo va a pasar, pero no lo entiendo"-

-"Sientes la energía de un enemigo"- pregunto el gato inquieto ante las palabras de la rubia

La chica movió la cabeza en señal de negación, no era la energía de un enemigo la que ella sentía era algo mas inquietante, era algo que los rodeaba, que rodeaba toda la cuidad y cada una de las Sailor, era algo latente, algo que tenía vida, pero no exactamente que existiera fuera de ellas, si no mas bien con ellas, no lo entendía del todo, pero en los últimos días se le había hecho sentirlo con mayor claridad que nunca.

-"No sé lo que siento, estoy hecha un lío"- dijo con un resoplido.

En ese momento observó la enorme puerta que se levantaba, franqueada por aquellos dos nuevos guardias que estaban en periodo de prueba, por órdenes de Sailor Uranus. Venus no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro al recordar aquella escena.

-"Venus"- murmuró Seiya fijando su vista en la sonrisa de la chica, logrando que Yaten desviara su atención de él para fijarla en la rubia, la observó con atención, clavando en ella su mirada, Venus parecía ajena a la mirada sobre ella, mientras se acercaba con lentitud.

-"SAILOR VENUS"- anuncio Yaten, antes de abrir las puertas, la chica le sonrió antes de entrar tras aquellas puertas y ser devorada por estas, dejando a Yaten con el vacío en su interior.

Venus caminó aletargada por los pasillos que conocía de memoria, sabía sin temor a equivocarse que podría recorrer aquellos pasillos con los ojos cerrados y llegar al lugar indicado, dejó que el sonido de sus tacones fuera el único sonido que la acompañaba, mientras descubría al dar una vuelta o en alguna puerta a los miembros de la guardia real, completamente quietos, casi como estatuas que adornaban el castillo.

Por fin llegó a la sala donde habían sido citadas todas las Sailor, ni siquiera tuvo que empujar la puerta, como sucedió con la puerta principal, su nombre había sido mencionado y la puerta inmediatamente abierta, Sailor Venus entró en el lugar con mucha seguridad, dándose cuenta al instante que las otras ya estaban ahí.

-"Majestad"- saludó con propiedad haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer vestida de blanco, la cual no pudo evitar una mueca de fastidio ante aquel respetuoso saludo.

-"Podrían dejar de hacer eso, al menos cuando estemos a solas"- reprendió la soberana, con lo que Venus supo que al menos alguna otra guerrera había saludado de esa manera o que al parecer la soberana no había tenido un agradable despertar, claro que Venus desechó la idea rápidamente, porque el Rey se encontraba de nuevo en el palacio y sabía que su Reina esperaba ese hecho con gran ilusión.

-"No se por qué te sigues enfadando, eres la reina no?"- El tono duro en la voz de Sailor Plut, sobresalto a todos, mucho mas a la soberana que la miro con sorpresa, pero a ninguna como a Uranus, quien volvió a interrogar a su compañera con la mirada, Plut desvió la mirada de la de su compañera la Sailor del viento, por miedo a que esta encontrara en ella, la verdad que había descubierto tras las puertas del tiempo.

-"Plut tiene razón"- dijo Mercury -"Eres la reina Serena, y nosotros tenemos que..."-

-"No me gusta"- dijo la soberana interrumpiendo a la peliazul.

-"Pero es el protocolo"- dijo Neptune con voz conciliadora, la soberana hizo una mueca de desagrado, de alguna manera sentía aquella formalidad como un claro indicio de la separación de sus mejores amigas, creía que sus miedos eran infundados, pero quien podían culparla por sentir inseguridad.

-"Protocolo"- repitió ella con lentitud, como aceptando las palabras de Neptune, aún que en su fuero interno sabia que jamás las aceptaría.

-"¿Para qué nos has mandado a llamar?"- preguntó una guerrera franca y sin pizca de formalidad, lo cual hizo sonreír a la soberana, quien intercambió una mirada de gratitud con Mars

-"Minerva no tardará en llegar"- informó la soberana.

Todas las Sailor hicieron el mismo gesto de repulsión, la reina Minerva no era precisamente la mujer mas tratable del universo, era elegante pero al mismo tiempo poseía una petulancia que les hacia imposible sentir simpatía por la misma.

-"¿Y a qué viene?"- preguntó Saturn quien aunque no había tenido oportunidad de tratar a la reina mencionada no encontraba ninguna razón para no creer en la palabras de las que si le habían conocido.

-"De eso nos enteraremos en cuanto llegue"- comento Serenity.

-"Mientras no venga de nuevo con sus cuentos de que el centro del universo es su planeta"- murmuró Uranus, logrando una sonrisa en todos los rostros, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, debido a que la mueca en el rostro de Plut no podía ser catalogada precisamente como sonrisa.

**x-x-x-x**

Minerva clavó su mirada en la belleza del palacio que se erguía majestuoso ante su mirada, siempre le había gustado aquel palacio, aquella belleza, era una lastima que un lugar con tanta hermosura y poder tuviera por soberanos a Endimyon y Serenity, era un desperdicio de poder un desperdicio de belleza.

-"¿Les gusta?"- preguntó al par de jóvenes que caminaban junto a ella.

-"Es bonito"- dijo el de cabello plateado.

-"Me alegra que les guste"-

-"Yo no he dicho que me gustara"- siseó el de cabello castaño.

-"Tu siempre encontrándole pero a todo Anthony"-

-"Hijos, calma"- reprendió Minerva.

-"El empezó"- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en son de pleito.

-"Su majestad Minerva, soberana de Sizeta"- oyeron decir a uno de los guardias de la mujer a los hombres que protegían la puerta de entrada del palacio.

Desde el primer momento y sin motivo aparente a Yaten no le gustó aquella mujer enfundada en aquel exquisito vestido negro, aún menos le gustó el joven que veía tras ella, vestido de negro con una capa que ondeaba ligeramente y cuyo cabello también era mecido por el viento, no se convenció de aquellos ojos verdes que miraban todo con admiración, apenas y fue conciente del grito de Seiya al presentarlo ante las puerta mientras las abría, el seguía con la vista fija en el hombre sin saber el porque el pecho se le estrujo, no le gustaba la sensación, era la misma que tenia cuando algo malo estaba por suceder.

-"Su majestad"- escuchó la voz de Venus y se giro a mirarla, el pecho volvió a encogérsele nuevamente al observar el rostro sonriente de la guardiana -"La Neo Reina Serenity, la espera"- dijo ella, pero para Yaten no paso desapercibida, la mirada evaluadora que había posado en ambos hombre, ni en la sonrisa que le había dirigido aquel tipo, haciéndola sonrosar.

-"Se parece mucho a ti"- susurró Seiya.

Yaten miró con horror a Seiya para regresar la vista a Venus, quien sonreía amigablemente a los hombres, la misma sonrisa que a veces le regalaba a él en el pasado y que aquel hombre regresaba con evidente coqueteo, mientras los recién llegados caminaban junto a la Sailor al interior del castillo, observó con dolor como las puertas se cerraban tras ellos.

**x-x-x-x**

Minerva detalló a la mujer que se erguía frente a ella, no podía evitar sentir repulsión hacia la Neo Reina, con todo ese poder desperdiciado de aquella manera.

-"Serenity querida"- saludó ocultando cualquier vestigio de hipocresía.

-"Minerva, bienvenida, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?"- la voz de la soberana había sido modulada, delicada, y elegante, la sonrisa en sus labios era cálida.

Sin embargo Minerva y sus hijos encontraron aquel simple gesto despreciable.

-"Me temo que una petición, Serenity"- dijo al mujer observando a las Sailor que estaban en la sala, rodeando a la soberana

-"Te escucho"- aprobó la Neo Reina.

-"Me gustaría de ser posible, que tus guerreras no se enteraran"- apuntó Minerva con un falso deje de vergüenza.

Serena observó a sus guardianas, y las discretas muecas de disgusto e incredulidad con la que miraban a Minerva.

-"Retírense por favor"- dijo simplemente, ante lo cual las guardianas le devolvieron miradas de inconformidad y enfado.

La única que no se movió ni abandono su puesto fue Uranus, con la mueca de desafío hacia la mujer.

Minerva la miro y levanto una ceja interrogante a la rubia, Serena simplemente sonrió de manera conciliadora.

-"Es mi guardiana personal, comprenderás que no puede marcharse de esta sala"-

Minerva hizo un gesto con la mano, restando importancia a la presencia de la guardiana, fingiendo que no le molestaba, tomando asiento con gracia. Sus hijos a su lado la imitaron

-"He venido a pedir la mano de Venus y Mercury"-

**Notas de la autora**

Se que tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar pero aquí esta ya el capitulo, espero que les guste, se que no es lo suficientemente largo como para compensar la espera, pero he puesto mi mejor esfuerzo. La respuesta a sus reviews esta noche en mi Blog. Espero sus comentarios, ya sea para tirarme tomatazos o para decir.. ¿Esto es todo luego de tanto tiempo?... también aceptare el que diga "Mejor dedicate a otra cosa y deja de escribir", lo entenderé de verdad. Esta noche contesto todos los reviews del capitulo anterior en mi Blog.


	4. Suplantación

**Mentira**

Capitulo III

"_Suplantación_"

Por: _Jenny Anderson_.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento, este capitulo y los siguientes hacen referencia a una historia previa, llamada **Dices que te olvidare**, se recomienda leer dicha historia, para poder entender los sucesos relatados aquí, esta historia tiene lugar tres años después de la historia antes mencionada.

**Palabras**: 5,264

**Beta**: Sin betear

El gemido salió de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada para reprimirlo, y a ese le siguieron otros mas mientras las manos expertas del hombre seguían recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose especialmente en las zonas sensibles, en aquellos lugares que solo él conocía, deleitándose al observar como su esposa lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse ante su contacto. Arquearse contra el ofreciéndose como la hermosa mujer que era, dejándole saber con sus movimientos y sus gemidos lo mucho que estaba disfrutando aquello y él no podía sentirse mas afortunado.

Estaba con su esposa, con el amor de su vida, la única mujer que amaría por el resto de su existencia.

Serena se sentía febril, intrépida y feliz, porque hacia mucho que su esposo no la miraba como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Con deseo, con amor. Y no le importaba realmente lo que había motivado el cambio en él, lo único que a Serena le importaba en esos momentos, era que Darien estaba con ella como venia deseando desde hacia tiempo. Que se sentía linda y sensual en sus brazos por que él la miraba especial y Serena agradeció en silencio en que su esposo aun la deseaba.

—Darien— porque en la intimidad para Serena nunca había sido Endimión, siempre había sido Darien, el amor de su vida él único hombre pare ella.

El mismo que ahora trazaba un húmedo sendero entre la base del cuello y el lóbulo izquierdo, mientras Serena enterraba las uñas en su espalda, y gemía necesitada, lo había necesitado tanto en esos últimos meses, que casi le parecía un sueño tenerlo ahí sobre ella, tocándola con la misma pasión de la primera vez.

Lo amaba tanto y lo necesitaba tanto, que en lo único que podía pensar era en tenerlo dentro de ella, en sentirlo de nuevo como la primera vez. Porque de pronto era como si todos esos años no hubieran existido y esa fuera su primera vez, tal y como ella la recordaba. No los besos fríos y las caricias por compromiso que él le venia regalando los últimos tres años, no simplemente sexo como venia sintiendo en sus últimos encuentros ya hacia muchos meses. En ese momento lo que sentía era amor.

Era Darien, su Darien, él de antes, él de sus recuerdos, tocándola como solo él sabia hacerlo y ella se sentía rebasada por las sensaciones, estaba segura que con nadie se sentiría así, solo él.

— ¡Darien!— grito cuando las manos osadas del hombre se abrieron paso en su interior acariciando y preparándola, aun que realmente ella estaba ya completamente lista para el, lo había estado desde que lo había visto mirándola dormir cuando había regresado de aquel largo viaje, porque había necesitado demasiado ese intimo contacto, esos dedos haciendo maravillas en su interior.

Acariciando, estrujando, pellizcando llevándose la cordura de Serena con ellos, dejándola al borde, cerca muy cerca de su liberación, protesto airadamente cuando los dedos abandonaron su tarea, pero se mordió el labio inferior en anticipación al sentir como su amante se acomodaba sobre ella.

—Eres tan hermosa Serena, tan hermosa— gimió él en su oído y ella sonrió con alegría, porque él no la llamaba princesa, no la llamaba reina, no la llamaba Serenity, porque en ese momento en el que se volvían uno ella estaba completamente conciente de que eran Serena y Darien, solamente eso.

—Te amo— dijo ella cuando él comenzó con las embestidas

Darien la miro a los ojos, las pupilas medianoche oscurecida debido al deseo, la mirada completamente _diferente_ de los últimos meses, el brillo de felicidad y pertenecía, que ella jamás había visto antes en su esposo.

—Te amo— respondió él, sus ojos brillando fieramente correspondiendo el sentimiento en los ojos de ella

X – X – X

Seiya era un ser pasional, no podía ser frió y calmado como lo era Yaten o racional y pragmático como lo era Taiki, Seiya se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos, por sus deseos, por eso no había podido evitar la mirada llena de desdén y furia hacia él que ostentosamente portaba el titulo de Rey.

Y no podían culparlo por odiarlo, le había jodido la vida a demasiadas personas y encima lo premiaban, se quedaba con la chica, con el reino y con la vida de fantasía a la que había estado destinada desde siempre, mientras otros simplemente tenían que ver desde la barrera como él hombre mas ruin del universo se quedaba con la mujer mas buena. Definitivamente la vida no tenía absolutamente nada de justa

—No puedes verlo así— lo había reprendido Yaten

Seiya había clavado su mirada en la del hombre, sin poderse creer lo que le estaba diciendo ¿Qué no podía verlo así? ¿Cómo esperaba entonces que lo mirara? ¿Qué le agradeciera por joderle la vida y la de su bombón? ¿Qué le hiciera reverencias cada vez que lo mirara?

—No puedo evitarlo— dijo duramente, porque acababa de darse cuenta de las verdaderas implicaciones de ser parte de la guardia real, todas esas cosas que no había tenido en cuenta mientras trazaban aquel osado plan

—Lo sé— le contesto Yaten – pero si sigues mirándolo como hoy será sospechoso—

Seiya lanzo un suspiro de resignación, por que Yaten tenía razón. Había visto como miraban a la al rey, a la reina y a las sailors, los miembros de la guardia, con devoción absoluta, y eso era lo que el tenia que aparentar si quería dejar de ser guardián de la puerta, para ser guardián de la Reina.

Y poder estar cerca de Serena. Simplemente para esperar el momento en que pudieran estar juntos, por que sabia que pasaría, ella se lo había dicho y el creía ciegamente en las palabras de la que ahora era la soberana de la tierra.

—Intentare no mirarlo como lo hice hoy—

Yaten negó con la cabeza

—Tienes que hacerlo, no intentarlo—

Seiya sonrió de medio lado, ojala fuera tan fácil y sin embargo no había otra opción, esta vez no tenia permitido cometer errores, porque si lo hacia entonces si perdería a Serena para siempre.

X – X – X

Había muchas cosas que las Sailor habían dado por perdidas en cuanto se habían enterado de Tokio de cristal, cosas que no habían hablado con Serena, pero que todas ellas habían asimilado con el paso de los años. Con el paso de las batallas y conforme la realidad se fue abriendo paso frente a sus ojos.

Al igual que Serena, ellas no tendrían una vida normal de nuevo, no tendrían preocupaciones banales como el tipo de Shampoo o la mejor ropa para una fiesta, todo porque eran guardianas de Tokio de cristal y esa era una profesión que se desempeñaba a tiempo completo. Y por supuesto no había sido algo que hubieran entendido a la primera ni de la misma forma pero todas ellas lo habían comprendido aun que nunca hubieran hablado de ello. Eran esa clase de cosas que se aprenden sobre el camino, y que se entienden de pronto, sin que nada aparentemente importante sucediera.

No habían renunciado del todo a sus sueños, porque guardaban la esperanza de poder llevarlos a cabo algún día, pero si habían renunciado a la vida como mujeres, habían dado por sentado que el amor para ellas no era algo que tendrían. No porque no quisieran o por que faltaran oportunidades de conocer a la persona correcta, si no por lo que eran y lo que tenían que hacer no habría tampoco niños correteando por ahí, porque lo único que debía de importarles era la tierra y la seguridad de la gente que en ella habitaba. Porque aun cuando se enamoraran ¿Cómo podían arrastrar a alguien a esa vida?

Así que ahora cuando ya se habían resignado a su vida, a su futuro y las pocas probabilidades que tendrían de tener una vida plena como mujeres, ninguna sabia del todo como reaccionar ante la perspectiva de formar un hogar lejos de Tokio de cristal mucho menos lo que esa decisión podía generar. Y era aun más perturbador que dicha perspectiva tuviera tantos tintes políticos y tuviera que ser pensada no con el corazón como debía de ser sino con la cabeza, pensando en los pros y en los contras.

Todas sabían que Serena, no iba a obligar ni a Amy ni a Mina a un matrimonio que ellas no quisieran, su Reina dentro de todo seguía siendo una soñadora y creía que realmente el universo estaba lleno de gente noble y de buenos deseos. Por eso Mina y Amy tenían que ver mas halla de lo que Serena veía y elegir lo que era mejor para su planeta. No para sus vidas si no para las vidas de los millones de personas que habitaban la tierra.

Y eso era justamente lo que tanto dolor de cabeza les estaba generando. Mina siempre había soñado con un príncipe azul que llegaría galopando en su corcel blanco y que la amaría, loca y apasionadamente, que le daría todo lo que ella necesitara y mas, que la trataría como la princesa que siempre se había sentido. Que la colmaría de todas las atenciones y todos los mismos, y que la haría sentir la mujer más bella de toda la galaxia.

Por supuesto jamás pensó que el que llegaría seria efectivamente un príncipe, un príncipe de un reino lejano, al que ella apenas y conocía y quien parecía haber quedado tan impresionado con ella que había viajado por la galaxia, para pedir su mano.

Ella sabia que de alguna manera tendría que sentirse agradecida, tendría que sentirse afortunada, pero no podía. No cuando la decisión tenía que tomarse de aquella manera, no cuando no sabia nada del hombre, y este no se había tomado la molestia de intentar conocerla primero, de entablar una charla cordial. Él hombre era guapo eso no lo negaba, pero ella tampoco era un mueble, no era una cosa que perteneciera al reino y que pudiera pedirse prestada simplemente. No era un artículo más de decoración ni era moneda de cambio.

Amy realmente no sabia que pensar, ella nunca había sido una romántica como sus amigas, se había mantenido en el camino de la lógica, por supuesto había soñado como toda mujer en el hombre ideal, aquel que seria su complemento y que la haría feliz eternamente, durante gran parte de su vida creyó que Richard seria ese hombre, que aparecería algún día en su puerta y le pediría una oportunidad para comenzar lo que no habían podido siendo simples adolescentes, pero él no había aparecido y ahora de pronto se encontraba con que el hombre que decía quererla era un príncipe, uno real, de carne y hueso que portaba una corona y que tenia que pensar en el bien de su planeta y ahí era justamente donde Amy encontraba el mayor pero de todos. Por que para Amy lo lógica estaba siempre antes que cualquier cosa...

Desposarse con una Sailor Terrestre era sin duda alguna una apuesta arriesgada para un príncipe, pero una buena decisión para el planeta en cuestión, después de todo la unión de dos personas uniría 2 reinos y eso era sin duda algo bueno. Y era también la razón por la que todo aquello no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo. La política siempre traía a la larga, problemas y generalmente no permitía que las decisiones fueran tomadas en base a sentimientos.

Minerva era una mujer de acción, y además era ambiciosa; estaba segura de que no quería para sus hijos unas simples guardianas, mucho menos cuando a su muerte una de esas guardianas pasaría al trono de Sizeta como esposa de su Rey. Por otro lado si ella o Mina eran la futura Reina, la tierra y Sizeta pasarían a tener una estrecha relación Sizeta pasaría a ser planeta hermano de la tierra y por lo tanto lo protegería de todos aquellos enemigos que Minerva se había granjeado en sus años como única soberana.

Así pues ella y Mina eran simples monedas de cambio en aquella transacción y le asqueaba el simple pensamiento, sin embargo sabia que así era como se manejaba la política, estaban atadas de pies y manos en su condición de guardianas de la tierra. Porque hacia mucho que sus vidas habían dejado de importar individualmente para convertirse en útiles de manera colectiva, por mucho que el pensamiento, fuera desagradable y molesto.

—Es obvio que no pueden rechazarlos— dijo Haruka, la única que había estado presente en el encuentro entre Minerva y Serena, quien les había informado como estaban las cosas.

Seguramente Serena no tardaría en mandarlas llamar para informarles de todo, pero Haruka al ver que Serena estaba en compañía del Rey había decido informarles la razón por la que los soberanos de Sizeta se encontraban de visita en el palacio. Ella también estaba impactada con la noticia, no porque no creyera a las chicas merecedoras del cariño de un príncipe. Más bien por lo que aquello significaba negarse seria afectar las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos reinos, Sizeta era un país bélico por naturaleza, talvez no tan poderoso y la tierra seguramente ganaría sin demasiados contratiempos pero ¿Cuál seria el precio? ¿Cuántas bajas tendrían? ¿Cómo afectaría aquello al ambiente político? Pero sobre todo y mas importante ¿Qué haría sin en vez de ser Mina y Amy fueran ella y Michiru?

— ¿Por qué no?— pregunto energética Rei, no era que no tuviera en mente todas las razones que había por lo que la negativa de sus amigas podía generar, era simplemente que no se podía creer que realmente no tuvieran oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Siempre había soñado con su príncipe azul con su propio cuento de hadas y su felices para siempre, aun ahora siendo una guardiana había esperado que cuando el reino fuera lo suficientemente sólido ellas podrían tener una vida tranquila y normal como la de cualquier persona, la perspectiva de tener que sacrificarse como mujeres la aterraba.

— ¿Aparte de lo obvio quieres decir?— Dijo Lita tomando asiento junto a Hotaru, no había querido ser tan dura con la pregunta, pero tampoco había podido evitarla

— Esto es tan humillante— murmuro Mina comenzando a caminar por la estancia — ¿Qué piensan que por que son unos príncipes caeremos a sus pies?— la rubia estaba realmente molesta – no soy un mueble— declaro deteniéndose y golpeando el tacón de su bota en el suelo con fuerza

— Lo sabemos— dijo Hotaru –Pero las implicaciones políticas del rechazo podrían ser severas—

Mina cerro los ojos, Eternal Sailor Venus, esa era simplemente para aquel príncipe, no sabia su nombre y ya estaba haciéndola sufrir ante la simple perspectiva. No era justo, ese no podía ser su destino.

—La reina no las obligara, pero ustedes saben cual es su obligación ¿Cierto?— pregunto Muchiru ella también estaba impactada por la noticia, sin embargo sabia como las otras que había cosas de las que no se podía escapar por mucho que se quisiera y esa era una de esas cosas.

—Es injusto— dijo Amy poniéndose en pie – ¡NO SABEMOS NADA DE ELLOS!— sentía la opresión en el pecho al recordar el extraño sueño que había tenido, y que sin duda había sido una advertencia ante lo que estaba pasando

Una cosa era sacrificar hasta cierto punto su felicidad, posponer sus planes y otra era renunciar a la felicidad, entregarse a un matrimonio simplemente porque era lo que se esperaba de ellas, jadeo un momento al imaginar que ese mismo pensamiento, pudo haber trastornado a Serena en algún momento durante su noviazgo con Darien, pero desecho la idea por absurda, las circunstancias de Serena, nada tenían que ver con las que Mina y ella estaban pasando en esos momentos. Serena había sido una mujer afortunada, se había casado con su príncipe y había asegurado su feliz para siempre.

—Mas injusto seria preparar una guerra que esta en nuestras manos detener— les dijo Setzuna quien no se había movido de su lugar y se mostraba completamente impasible, como si la noticia realmente no la sorprendiera.

Las otras se miraron un momento entre si, ninguna tenia como debatir ese argumento, después de todo eran las guardianas de Tokio de Cristal era su obligación defender esa tierra, mantener la paz, era lógico que si estaba en sus manos detener una guerra antes de iniciar, debían de hacerlo.

Aun que doliera en el alma.

**X – X – X**

En la tierra el tiempo paso sin hacer estragos en sus habitantes, mientras estos se encontraban protegidos por el hielo del cristal de plata. En el universo, el tiempo había seguido su curso, el ciclo de la vida se había mantenido inalterable, estrellas habían nacido, estrellas habían muerto y otras más estaban por morir.

La ahora reina del planeta de las flores de fuego, se encontraba postrada en cama, rodeada de sus guardianas y de su hija, la nueva princesa y futura gobernante del planeta, tenía solo una ultima petición antes de partir y dejar de brillar en la galaxia. Volver a ver a las estrellas que había enviado en una misión a la tierra y que no habían regresado. Si es que dichas estrellas aun continuaban con vida.

Hacia mucho que no era capaz de sentirlas, no con la misma fuerza de antaño. No sabia que había pasado en la tierra, ni la razón por la que no habían regresado con ella. Entendía que Healer tardara en regresar, incluso que se perdieran su enlace y su coronación al fin como reina, no entendía porqué el mutismo se había existido durante tampoco tiempo. Yaten no podía seguir dolido con ella, habían pasado muchos años y estaba segura que el amor que su guardiana decía sentir se había disuelto a lo largo de los años.

Entendía que la tierra había pasado por un momento difícil, toda la galaxia lo sabia, y toda la galaxia sabia también que sus majestades, Endimión y Serenity estaban llevando a la tierra aun momento de bonanza envidiado por otros reinos. Siendo que la tierra atravesaba por ese periodo de paz, no entendía por que sus estrellas no habían regresado a su lado. No entendía como aquellas tres estrellas a la que ella había amado con todo su corazón la habían dejado abandonada.

Ahora estaba ahí, en el lecho sonriéndole a su hija, quien saldría junto con tres de sus guardianas rumbo a la tierra, para cumplir la ultima voluntad de su madre moribunda, esperaba realmente ser capaz de soportar lo suficiente como para ver a su hija regresar de aquel planeta y sobre todo de ver por ultima vez a sus estrellas.

Si es que estas aun estaban con vida.

**X – X – X**

Su madre no entendía la razón por la que él no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que sus hermanos por el palacio, mucho menos entendía el que no hubiera querido ir con ellos a solicitar un puesto en la guardia real. El mayor honor que podía recibirse.

Siempre había sentido angustia al observar el castillo que gobernada el paisaje, estaba agradecido por supuesto; aun que no estaba seguro de que una monarquía fuera mejor que una democracia, sin embargo en el tiempo que la neo reina había estado en el trono las cosas para la tierra pintaban realmente bien.

Las fronteras se habían desvanecido, la gente era libre de recorrer el planeta de oriente a occidente sin ningún tipo de temor, la delincuencia había sido completamente extirpada de la sociedad y solo quedaban seres humanos trabajando hombro a hombro para hacer de ese nuevo gobierno, el mejor.

Taiki estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a la generación del cambio, era un investigador ecológico y estaba realmente agradecido por su carrera, y por su trabajo. Si lo hacia bien talvez en algunos años podría estar frente a frente con la reina. Mientras se encontraba en el centro de investigación de la universidad de Tokio. Esperando que su colega y amigo Armando llegara con el café vespertino.

Estaba realmente extrañado ante la tardanza de su siempre puntual amigo. Pero tampoco se preocupaba mucho, Armando sabia cuidarse solo.

Despego su vista de sus notas y la clavo en la ventana, observando el castillo que se podía ver desde cualquier ventana de Tokio de cristal, apretó los labios he hizo una mueca de disgusto, no entendía por que razón el castillo no le gustaba, le producía angustia, miedo y dolor. Lo que era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que el jamás había pisado aquel lugar y no solo eso si no que se viera por donde se viera el castillo resplandecía como si se tratara de un enorme diamante.

Pero a el no le traía tranquilidad como le sucedía a las otras personas, le hacia sentir repulsión, era como si algo dentro de el lo alejara lo mas posible de aquel lugar, como si dentro hubiera algo que fuera capaz de destruirlo.

Como si la peor cosa que existiera en el mundo estuviera esperándolo.

**X – X – X**

La cabeza de Serena descansaba en el pecho de Darien, mientras ella sonreía feliz. Había echado de menos la tranquilidad que ahora compartía con su esposo, quien se entretenía trazando círculos en la piel expuesta de su hombro derecho.

Estaba segura que lo había pasado entre ellos en esos momentos, daba punto final a aquella mala racha en la que se habían visto envueltos luego de la coronación y que ahora si, viviría su cuento de hadas. Suspiro ruidosamente al recordarse que tenía asuntos que atender y que no podía quedarse enredada en el cuerpo de su amante.

Tenia que hablar con sus amigas e informarles la razón por la que Minerva estaba en el castillo, se mordió el labio inferior sin estar segura de lo que tenía que hacer. Minerva y sus hijos, le habían jurado que ambos chicos estaban interesados en sus amigas, que no habían dejado de pensar en ellas ni un solo segundo desde que las hubieran visto y que nada les haría más felices que compartir sus vidas con ellas y Serena les creía.

Ella misma había quedado prendada de su príncipe luego de verlo una sola vez llegando en su rescate, además estaba realmente ilusionada ante la perspectiva de una boda, de ver a dos de sus mejores amigas compartiendo la maravillosa experiencia del matrimonio. Pero tenía miedo de equivocarse. Contrariamente a lo que siempre había creído, el sentimiento que mas la embargaba desde que fuera coronada, era el miedo. Le aterraba equivocarse, no era su vida la única que se vería afectada, era la vida de su gente.

Ser una reina no era tan divertido como ella había imaginado siendo una adolescente

— ¿Te preocupa algo?— le pregunto Darien quien estaba atento a su rostro

Serena levanto la cabeza para clavar sus ojos, en los media noche de su esposo, frunció el entrecejo un momento ante la absurda idea de que los ojos de Darien se notaban _más claros_ que nunca, pero desecho la idea al instante, en cuanto observo la preocupación en esas mismas pupilas.

—Sizeta— murmuro ella simplemente, porque todas sus preocupaciones podían sintetizarse en esa simple palabra

Darien le dio un beso en la cabeza

—Minerva es una mujer difícil, pero no creo que se atreva a declararnos la guerra, su planeta saldría perdiendo, y ella no esta dispuesta a dejar el trono—

—No, no es eso— dijo ella – Ha venido para pedir la mano de Mina y Amy, para sus hijos—

Serena observo como Darien fruncía los labios, en un gesto de desaprobación

— ¿De Venus y Mercurio?— pregunto de nuevo

Serena asintió con lentitud

—Eso si que es muy extraño. ¿Qué piensas hacer?—

—Tengo que hablar con ellas— dijo ella para después morderse el labio inferior— no se lo que dirán, creo que ellas apenas y recuerdan a los príncipes y no quiero ni pensar en lo que Minerva puede pensar si me niego a su petición—

No era tan ingenua como sus amigas creía, además con el tiempo que llevaba en la política se daba cuenta que todo era pantallas e hipocresías, no le gustaba el ambiente, pero no podía hacer mas que moverse en ese circulo, ya no era solo su vida y sus decisiones no la afectaban solo a ella, afectaban a Darien y al planeta entero. ¿No se suponía que cuando se fundara Tokio de cristal todo seria felicidad? Al parecer a ella le habían vendido la historia con mentiras, porque ahora entendía lo que significaba realmente estar frente a un planeta, el tener que tomar decisiones que no se querían pero que eran inevitables. El tener a veces que sacrificar algunas cosas para ganar otras.

—Tengo una idea— murmuro el hombre besándola en la nariz – puedes planteársela tanto a las chicas como a Minerva y sus hijos

Serena lo miro fijamente, expectante como muchas veces antes, esperando por sus palabras. Confiando en que SU Darien había encontrado la solución precisa al complicado problema que se les había presentado. Que llegaba a su rescate como siempre había sido, como si esos malos momentos vividos en el pasado en su matrimonio se hubieran desvanecido por arte de magia.

—Acepta la unión, pero pon como condición un compromiso largo, de un año por lo menos. En ese tiempo si ellos no son lo suficientemente buenos para las chicas, ya veremos que hacer—

Serena asintió ante sus palabras, pensando en aquella solución. No era que le gustara la idea de tener que hacer que sus amigas unieran su vida a aquellos chicos, era la idea de estar dejando atrás la felicidad de sus amigas. Eso no era justo, no porque ella tenía su felicidad, al hombre de su vida a su lado. ¿Cómo podía pedirle a sus amigas que renunciaran a eso?, la idea de Darien era buena, un año. 365 días para encontrar una manera de que sus amigas encontraran lo que realmente las haría felices.

—Primero tengo que hablar con ellas— dijo cerrando los ojos

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de verdad Serena?— le pregunto él que conocía todos y cada uno de sus gestos a la perfección

—No lo se, siento como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de suceder— se sentía infantil por decir aquello cuando se encontraba en los brazos de su esposo

Pero no podía negar que era eso justamente lo que sentía en aquello momentos, una opresión en el pecho, un miedo injustificado ¿Por qué la asaltaban esos pensamientos cuando estaba con Darien? ¿Por qué ahora que las cosas entre ellos se estaban solucionando?

—No seas tonta— le dijo el atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo aun mas si era posible – no pasa nada, ya veras como todo saldrá bien. Nada malo puede pasarnos mientras sigamos juntos— y le sonrió una sonrisa amplia y brillante destinada solo a ella.

Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, y que la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho, había recuperado a su Darien y si el decía que todo estaba bien, entonces todo estaría bien. Darien nunca le había mentido.

**X – X – X**

Anthua era el futuro gobernante de Sizeta, era el hijo mayor de la soberana Minerva y el Rey Charles, poseía unos expresivos ojos azules que en esos momentos estaban fijos en el paisaje que se podía ver desde la ventana de la habitación que su majestad Serenity había dispuesto para si.

No le gustaba la tierra, nunca le había gustado, no le gustaba la manera pasiva en que los reyes llevaban a cabo sus mandatos, la tierra era un lugar de oportunidades, y Anthua lo sabia, había lugar suficiente como para poder hacer siembras y alimentar así a toda la gente pero no solo eso, había suficientes personas como para que la tierra tuviera el mejor ejercito de la historia. Pero tanto Endimión como Serenity parecían incapaz de notar ese potencial, la tierra podía invadir la vía láctea, podía tener a los otros planetas a sus pies y no lo hacían.

El definitivamente no lo entendía, como tampoco entendía el que Tokio de Cristal se rigiera por leyes absurdas, posiblemente lo que menos comprendía de todo eso, era el discurso de la Neo Reina, justificar sus actos en nombre del amor que supuestamente sentía por su tierra y por todas y cada una de las personas que la habitaban.

Anthua no creía en el amor, para el aquello era una simple excusa de los débiles para justificar su mediocridad, una simple palabra tras la que excusar los actos inclusive los mas ruines, el no quería unir su vida por que estuviera enamorado de eternal sailor Venus, lo quería hacer por que era una estrategia que sus enemigos no esperarían, porque teniendo el respaldo de la tierra, su planeta seguramente ganaría el respeto que merecía, el respeto que había perdido tras la muerta de su padre.

Había sido aleccionado por su madre por supuesto, sobre la manera de hablar de moverse de todas las cosas que tenía que decirle a Venus de lo que debía decir a la reina. Pero era difícil hablar de algo en lo que no creía, que no sentía.

Era estúpido en la realeza hablar de amor, en la realeza solo había contratos que garantizaban la bonanza de un reino y otro, le parecía increíble que los reyes de la tierra creyeran lo contrario. Y eso era justamente la mayor debilidad de la pareja.

**X – X – X**

Cuando aquella oportunidad se había abierto ante sus ojos, no espero que doliera tanto ni mucho menos que lo dejara tan agotado. Sentía que su cabeza se partía en dos, pero si ese era el precio que debía pagar para recuperar su libertar, lo pagaba con gusto.

Movió su cuerpo y no pudo evitar el gemido de dolor que salió de su garganta al darse cuenta que todos los músculos le dolían horriblemente, todo su cuerpo punzaba ante el dolor, y sin embargo, no podía dejar de sonreír.

¡Era libre!

Al fin se había librado se todo eso, podía vivir su vida, ojala pudiera estar libre también de los recuerdos, pero al parecer el cristal de plata había hecho un excelente trabajo en su mente, por qué desde que había despertado su mente era capaz de recordar todo.

Como en ese momento, en que había utilizado todo su poder, en que había incluso utilizado más de lo que siempre creyó que poseía, y sin embrago, seguir recordando todo, todo lo que ese chico sabia, y al mismo tiempo todo lo que el sabía. Aparentemente los recuerdos jamás lo dejarían descansar.

— Debiste de haberme llamado — escucho la voz desde la puerta de la habitación

Cerro los ojos un momento, aun se perdía entre los recuerdos de uno y otro —

— No quería preocuparte — dijo con voz cansada

— No solo eres mi colega Armando, eres mi amigo — dijo aquella voz que le era ampliamente conocida, una voz que no podía evitar detestar.

— En verdad Taiki no debes preocuparte, es un simple resfriado — contesto

— En el tiempo que llevamos trabajando juntos, nunca te habías enfermado, así que no me pidas que no me preocupe — le dijo mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño — te ves diferente — dijo al fin

— Es la gripe — contesto el pelinegro

— Es tu mirada es diferente —

— Debe ser la fiebre — agrego rápidamente, gimiendo cuando intento incorporarse

Taiki se apresuro a acercarse, dejando que lo que pensaba decir muriera apocado por la preocupación por su amigo, era mas que su amigo, era técnicamente su hermano, pasaba mas tiempo con el que con Yaten y Seiya. Y sin embargo cuando toco el brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse sintió algo recorriendo su columna.

La misma sensación que tenía cada que miraba el palacio

_Es la preocupación, solo eso _pensó no del todo convencido.

**Notas de la autora**

No tengo perdón lo sé, no tengo justificación también lo sé. He escrito esto con todo mi cariño para continuar con el armado de la historia, estoy segura de que muchas ya saben por donde va la cosa, no planeo dejar esta historia, planeo continuarla hasta el fin y se que es una tontería esperar que ustedes continúen al pendiente ante mi ritmo de actualización, voy a intentar hacerlo mas rápido de verdad.

Espero que les gustara y aun cuando se que es mucho pedir también espero, sus comentarios.

Una enorme disculpa de verdad.


End file.
